1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to optical communication, and more specifically to free-space optical networking.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Free-space optical communications systems use high power laser sources to transmit beams of modulated light through free-space (air).
Such systems are capable of transmitting an enormous amount of information and can be used to interconnect network segments in complex networking infrastructures.
The laser beams that carry the information in a free-space optical communication system typically operate in the infrared spectral range. Disadvantageously, the scattering and absorption coefficients of infrared light beams passing through the atmosphere can be rather high and this can adversely affect the transmitted light, which can impact the system availability. This is especially true when small particles such as fog, steam, dust, or aerosol particles are present in the atmosphere.
In order to overcome these and other disadvantages, it would be highly desirable to manage a free-space optical network in a manner that avoids the adverse consequences that the environment/atmosphere can have on the transmitted light beams. Thus, there is a need for a method and/or system for providing such free-space optical network management.